Phantom Of Model
Phantom Of Models is first episode of Kamen Rider Mega Magic, the Second season of Kamen Rider Magic. First Appearance of Kamen Rider Magic his new Mega Form. Plot When Alex and Charlotte going to Todd's Music Shop they just saw new shop of women's clothes, Charlotte just thinking about those men are put the dummy's in shops. Alex tell Charlotte don't worry about them, men are looking at them. In Todd's Music Shop Charlotte like ask John take her to new shop of woman's clothes, John tell her do it later on. Wiseman tell Argan he need to get more women into dummy's. Bryan tell Alex and John they is new level for them it's new mega form, Alex and John are happy about it. But Bryan tell them they need more training skills, Charlotte tell John she want go to new women's shop. So John and Charlotte went to new women's shop and Charlotte got new clothes, John tells her she is more like superstar. When Charlotte and John are going back to Treelands, Argan is here and men are The Ghouls. So John is going to fight them, The Ghouls got Charlotte but now Argan to make her into dummy. So there taking Charlotte into shop, Alex saw John and he ask him where is Charlotte ?. John tell him that she turn into dummy, Argan tells Wiseman that he got The Riders friend. Wiseman was happy that he got Charlotte, Alex tell Bryan that Charlotte is turning into dummy. So Bryan tell him he need to use his level with his new mega form, but first he's going to train hard. Argan tell Wiseman if Kamen Riders won't kill him, the women's will stay dummy's after all. Alex tell Bryan that he got new level up and he will ready for fight with Argan, John will help him as well. Argan is still happy that Kamen Rider won't defect him, Medusa tell him that she will turn them into stone and kill them. But now Alex and John are here and transform to Kamen Riders ready to fight, Argan bring The Ghouls to attack them. When Argan take John down, Alex is so angry and he use his new power and transform into Mega Form. And Alex is now Kamen Rider Mega Magic, he is more stronger. Alex take Argan outside to fight him and he ask John to stay with the girls. So Alex with his magic sword to use Elements of rings to destroy Argan, and the girls are back to normal even Charlotte as well. Charlotte and girls are thanking to Kamen Rider Magic, Charlotte is happy that Alex got new mega form. Wiseman is not happy again that now Alex got new form so he will find another plan how to get Kamen Riders. Charlotte is happy she back herself and also the others is glad see Alex got new mega form, Bryan tell him that he can use his new form when ever he likes.